


And The Harsh Glow of The Monitor Could Never Shine Brighter Than Your Eyes

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Awkward Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, Digimon in flashbacks, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jian waxes poetic, Literally don't read this fic if you expect sex, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mistaken Identity, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No Smut, No Underage Sex, OC, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ruki is bi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Side relationships (Ruki/Juri and Ruki/Ryou), Slow Burn, Teen Angst, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: Takato joins a Digimon Tamer social network/dating site- it has a few unexpected results.





	

Chatlog # 28 Tues. 2009. 7. 18 1700

 

digimonlover: it’s been so long since i’ve talked to someone about digimon that i didn’t know since i was ten! it’s really refreshing to talk to someone new

 

petittwister: I feel the same way, Takato. I have friends I talk to but they seem to… like different things now? I feel silly talking about things that excite me now. There’s only one person that doesn’t really mind if I get repetitive. He’s really nice to me and doesn’t mind when I say the same thing over and over. It’s nice talking to him, he’s one of my best friends actually. Not that my other friends hate what I’m into! They just want to hear new things about it all.

 

digimonlover: it’s so fun hearing you talk i couldn’t imagine anyone getting annoyed by you repeating yourself. you seem really passionate about the things you like, it’s really cute!!! ahhhhh do i have competition should i be worried about that guy??

 

petittwister: ………………………. ………………….. … .. .      ………………………..

 

petittwister: …………….. . . . . …… ………..           ………..

 

digimonlover: oh no!! did i break you??? i’m sorry

 

petittwister: Hahaha I’m fine, just really embarrassed. No need to worry. Haha. You’re a really funny guy, you know that, right? You have no competition whatsoever. I’m not that attractive and I think he just sees me as one of the guys, that's how he sees his other girl friends.

 

digimonlover: ahh did i make you blush??? i’m sorry but also that's cute! girls are usually scary and i really respect them but other than that i treat all of my friends the same. that's gotta be a lie i bet you're really cute, maybe the cutest girl ever even!!

 

petittwister: Why are you so sure about that? Maybe I have really thick glasses and buck teeth? I could have two left feet.

 

digimonlover: you’d still be really cute! your personality is really cute so of course you’re cute no matter what you look like. i wish i could see you :’(

 

petittwister: I use my family computer and my Dad makes me cover the camera with tape. I’m not supposed to be showing my face to people on the internet. He might think I’m talking to old men...which you’re not, but he doesn’t know that. I really wouldn’t want you getting in trouble, Takato.

 

digimonlover: ah it’s okay! maybe someday he’ll be okay with it maybe???? you don’t mind if i send you pictures of myself?

 

petittwister: You always ask that, of course I don’t mind. Why would I mind? You can always send me pictures of yourself. I don’t mind!

 

digimonlover: you always get so excited whenever i send you pictures of me?? it’s almost like you have a crush on me

 

petittwister: ………………. ….. …. . .. . . .,.....

 

digimonlover: ah! i broke you again!!!

 

petittwister: …….. …. . . . …. … ………. … …

 

digimonlover: say something jia!!!

 

petittwister: You keep saying embarrassing things! Also what makes you think I like you? Maybe I actually like my friend I mentioned earlier?

 

digimonlover: maybe cause i’m cute??

 

digimonlover **sent a picture [35.png] open it?**

 

digimonlover: also please don’t joke, you’re a real heart breaker!

 

digimonlover: i’m signing off to do homework! try not to miss me too bad jia! let’s play the digimon card game tomorrow after school

 

digimonlover **is [offline]**

 

petittwister: ……… . …. …….. .. . . …… ….

 

petittwister: Talk to you tomorrow, make sure to do your homework.

 

Takato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the soft brown spikes under a sweaty palm. He really was too forward. They’d only been talking for a short while, about a month almost. But really he’d never met any girl that ever took so much interest in him. Sure there was Ruki and Juri but they were his friends and neither had ever liked him. They were dating now anyways. Had started dating when they were fourteen.

 

He didn’t even have any homework to do. He’d actually done it with Jian in the middle of their last break period, speeding through all of it. He felt terrible lying to her but how else was he supposed to cover up his embarrassment. It took about an hour for him to just work up the nerve to even think about sending her a picture of himself. He felt like a coward. Takato pushed away from his desk, sock clad feet lifted off of the ground. Maybe Jia really thought he was a loser and was only taking pity on him?

 

No… that didn’t sound like Jia at all. Jia was one of the kindest people he’d met, she even ranked up there with _Jian._ She’d been nothing but kind to him every single time they’d talked. Really he was probably just being paranoid.

 

 _But why doesn’t she want to send pictures of herself? What if she’s an adult trying to-_ a tiny voice in his head said to him. Trying its hardest to make Jia out to be some faceless villainess. Which she sort of was, faceless.

 

She was pretty shy at times and she mentioned her father being strict about photos. Maybe she was actually a boy and didn’t want to tell him? There was no rule about it being prohibited on the site, he’d asked Jian’s father about it once. Besides...he’d never liked a boy before, only girls in the past so he was probably just being silly.

 

He stood from his chair, back a wood clapper. He probably spent too much time on the computer. Thankfully his was a laptop and not a dinosaur like Jian’s. Sure his father had the latest technology but their family computer was well loved. Shaochung had decorated it with stickers after Lopmon left. They were all cute little bunnies.

 

Really everyone except Jian and Shaochung had left the house so they could at least buy their son a laptop. Jian had protested his proposition. _“It's fine! I only get on messenger to message you and Ruki! I use it for homework and looking up things.”_

 

_“What kind of things?”_

 

_“It doesn't matter.”_

 

His old computer had been confiscated after Terriermon had to return. He'd never been given an explanation as to why. Jian’s only response was a tight lipped smile and a _shush_ of his index finger.

 

Takato didn't like the silence. Jian was always open with him. The few times he wasn't...hurt. Jian had a right to privacy but the handful of secrets he kept to himself felt dangerous.

 

He collapsed into his bunk bed and sighed.

 

“Jia Jia Jia Jia _Jia._ Why won't you let me see you? Are you telling the truth when you say your Dad doesn't let you?” He covered his eyes with an arm. Wilted like a flower.

 

“I know you're really cute. I just want to be sure it's _you_ I’m talking to. You seem too good to be real.” He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed. He felt so tired suddenly. He’d be fine if he rested his eyes for just a minute…

 

Chatlog # 29 Wed. 2009. 7. 19 0300

 

digimonlover: ughhhhhh

 

digimonlover: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

 

digimonlover: i don’t even know how i slept this long!!

 

digimonlover: i’m going to be so tired in school today

 

digimonlover: oh wait it’s the same time for you right now huh

 

digimonlover: oops i always forget

 

digimonlover: i hope the computer isn’t dinging

 

digimonlover: sorry!

 

digimonlover **is [idle]**

 

Chatlog # 30 Wed. 2009. 7. 19 0430

 

petittwister: Oh, you’re up this early? Shouldn’t you be sleeping you have school today.

 

digimonlover: what are *you* doing up so early?

 

petittwister: I’m always up this early, well usually. I just got out of the shower.

 

digimonlover: wow you wake up this early everyday??

 

petittwister: Yeah.

 

digimonlover: what time does school start for you

 

petittwister: 8:30 am.

digimonlover: no way!! you’re like my friend jian he always gets up really early he never tells me when though ):

 

petittwister: Maybe he’s embarrassed?

 

digimonlover: i don’t see why he’d be embarrassed we’ve been best friends since we were ten

 

petittwister: Waking up and morning routines are a private thing.

 

digimonlover: i never considered that

 

digimonlover: what do you do in the morning though

 

petittwister: I exercise.

 

digimonlover: really??! are you strong

 

petittwister: Stronger than I look.

 

digimonlover: cool! do you think you’d be able to pick me up based on my pictures :0

 

petittwister: Definitely. How much do you weigh?

 

digimonlover: 49.8952 kg

 

petittwister: I could carry you around bridal style all day probably. I carry my friends around a lot.

 

digimonlover: so strong jia~

 

petittwister: ………. . …. …. …. .. … . . . .. . …. …. ..

 

digimonlover: sorry sorry

 

petittwister: It’s fine you just caught me off guard.

 

digimonlover: why do you do the little …. thing?

 

petittwister: How else are you going to know I’m embarrassed? I don’t use emoticons.

 

digimonlover: wow you’re so open!! i’d probably die blushing if i admitted something like that  

 

petittwister: Wow you know how to say the most embarrassing things. Way to make someone self conscious.

 

digimonlover: i’m sorry i won’t say anything more!! i didn’t mean to embarrass you!

 

petittwister: … Got you.

 

digimonlover: even you’re a bully! will i ever meet a girl that doesn’t bully me? juri doesn’t count since she’s dating the biggest bully

 

petittwister: Tragic.

 

digimonlover: since you mentioned showers earlier i think that’s a good idea

 

digimonlover: try not to miss me too much

 

petittwister: Oh, what will I do? You know me- constantly awaiting your return like a princess awaits her prince.

 

petittwister: That was hard to type.

 

digimonlover: how romantic!

 

petittwister: Now you’re the bully.

 

digimonlover: ah- wait did you want to talk today after school?

 

petittwister: I can’t sorry, I have to hang out with my friend today after school. We’re going out to eat and I’ve been looking forward to this for the past week and a half because he said he’s been saving up his money to take me out.

 

digimonlover: bummer

 

petittwister: Don’t you have anyone else to hang out with after school?

 

digimonlover: none that i can remember… i’d rather hang out with you <3

 

petittwister: I have to finish up the last of my reps.

 

**petittwister is [offline]**

 

**petittwister is [to not be disturbed]**

 

digimonlover: i guess you really take exercising seriously?

 

digimonlover: have fun with your friend

 

**digimonlover is [offline]**

 

Takato took his shower as he had planned on earlier, though his heart felt weighted down. Was she mad at him? How did he manage to make her so mad so early in the morning? Ugh his love life was nonexistent. He really needed to stop being so awkward. Was he this bad around his friends or was it only around people he liked?

 

What a pain.

 

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for a good while until it was eight in the morning and his Mother was yelling to him.

 

The run to school was a blur, the humiliation he felt standing at the front of the class while his classmates snickered, wasn’t. When he took his seat next to Jian the other boy smiled at him just the same as always. Juri giggled at him and aimed a playful kick at his ankle with her white sneakers. It hurt.

 

All in all it was an average school day, Jian, Juri ,and him ate in the same corner of  the classroom they always did. Jian laughed at all of his jokes and Juri told her own jokes that had all of them laughing.

 

It really was a shame Kenta and Hirokazu had been transferred to another district. At least they still all got to hang out. At the end of their day they all parted ways,

 

Jian always walked him home a good bit of the way home even though it was out of the way for him.

 

When they reached Takato’s family bakery Jian looked down at him, eyes sparkling with a hope brighter than any supernova. He looked excited for something.

 

“So I'll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, see you later!” Jian smiled like everything was going great in his world. He walked away with something new in his gait, something he'd been missing all day. He walked away with confirmation at his heels.

 

“What's he so excited about?” Takato asked himself aloud, confused and unable to understand his friend's sudden bout of energy.

 

He helped his parent around the bakery for awhile before retiring to his room.

 

The weight of his prone form was a familiar one to his old bunk bed.

 

“I hope Jia’s having having fun.” Though the thought hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jian stood outside of the small restaurant that Takato had told him to meet him at. He'd been waiting a long time for this and even though it wasn't pricey or fancy looking… it was still a nice place. Takato claimed their bread gave his family’s a run for their money.

 

The name of the shop was cute, though he wondered what it meant. “Anna’s Fine Goods” was mounted above the door in yellow lighting. A handmade sign by the door featured a pen drawing of a girl smiling with a list of the day’s specials.

 

It was cute.

 

The night was humid and slightly sticky as he breathed in and out to keep his own excitement at bay. It'd been a long time since they'd hung out, just Ruki, Takato, and himself. Even longer since it had been just him and Takato.

 

Maybe He could invite Takato over for a sleepover tonight? Even though it was a school night the idea made him feel warm and fuzzy. His little sister wasn't home so they could talk for hours and laugh at absolutely nothing until their eyelids dropped and sleep overcame them. Then they could run to school late- together.

 

So Jian waited, grin lighting up his face.

 

Chatlog # 31 Wed. 2009. 7. 19 1800

 

digimonlover: aaa i’m so bored jia

 

digimonlover: are you still with your friend

 

digimonlover: please message me when you get home safe!!!!

 

digimonlover **is [idle]**

 

When an hour came and passed, Jian didn't blink. Takato was late sometimes- really, any minute he'd see his friend run towards him and he'd get an explanation as to what had happened to cause him to be so late.

 

When two hours passed that was a little worrisome. But still manageable. Maybe he had to help his family with something unexpected in the bakery?

 

He checked his phone. No new emails.

 

No need to worry though. It wasn’t like Takato was on his phone or laptop. Every. Available. Free. Moment. He. Had.

 

He checked again just to be sure. Still nothing.

 

Chatlog # 32 Wed. 2009. 7. 19 1930

 

digimonlover: are you still out???

 

digimonlover: haven’t you been out for a really long time

 

digimonlover: two hours right?

 

digimonlover: i hope you’re having fun jia!

 

digimonlover **is [idle]**

 

Jian was miserable. It was nearing nine pm and there was no sign of Takato. Summer rain soaked him to the bone and while he usually enjoyed the rain, it made him feel like crying in frustration.

 

Maybe Takato had seen the forecast and his parents hadn’t let him out? Maybe his family’s bakery was really _really_ busy?

 

He should’ve called Ruki and asked if her and Juri wanted to come so it wouldn’t just be Takato and him. But he’d wanted to be alone with his friend.

 

He pulled out his cellphone to check for any emails or missed calls. There was nothing.

 

The door to the shop opened to show a disgruntled man. He wore a blue apron that looked several years old. It was a faded blue now and looked like a young child had made it. “World’s best papa-baker” was scrawled along the upper abdomen with two pink hand prints under it.

 

The man threw him a scowl, which looked, only slightly, comical given the splatter of dough on his face.

 

“I had customers complain earlier about a loiterer. I figured you had left already. You homeless? You’ve been here for the past four hours or so.”

 

That’s when the dam broke. Tears flowed and he could do little to stop them. Takato had really stood him up, one of his best friends, and hadn’t even given an explanation. He’d said “see you later”...

 

Jian pressed a fist to his eye and hiccuped slightly. This was so embarrassing. He was crying in front of a stranger that was about to send him back home on the road disappointment to have him do the walk of shame.

 

The man’s attitude changed and he reached out a hand hesitantly.

 

“Hey kid are you oka-”

 

“H. He…stood up me up.” This was so embarrassing. He should turn around and run. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Jian drew his shoulders up close to his ears and hugged himself. He felt like an idiot.

 

“You're soaked through… come in.” The man ushered him inside and locked the door behind him. The only light source came from the kitchen until the owner of the establishment turned the lights on with a flick of his wrist.

 

He directed the young teen to sit at one of the few booths around. It was only a few minutes before Jian found himself wrapped in a large blanket, a small bowl of curry, and a mug of hot chocolate in his possession. The shop owner sat across from him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry I’m causing you so much trouble.” Jian poked at the curry. He felt too upset to eat.

 

“You’re obviously not fine.” the man pointed out. “So who’s this “he” that stood you up?”

 

“Just some friend of mine.” the man sent him a look that clearly said he didn’t believe him.

 

“He’s a friend of mine. I’ve had a little crush on him for awhile. He promised he’d take me here to celebrate money earned.” Jian looked into his mug to see a quickly dissolving smiley face made from whipcream at the top.  

 

“Ah, how long? A month? Six months?” there was a laugh rising in his throat.

 

“Six years.” Jian lowered his head. God that was pathetic. He really did sound like a loser. He felt like one too in all honesty.

 

“You remind me of my daughter… She had crushes on girls her age but never really did anything about it, especially if they were a friend. It’s perfectly normal to get crushes on people around you. She felt so bad about it, she just lied and lied to herself. I hope you’re at least comfortable with yourself.”

 

“I’m not exactly...comfortable with it. I haven’t told any of my friends, sure I have a friend that likes girls, she likes boys too though. I don’t like girls at all. I’ve accepted it though.” the man gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“That’s okay. Just try and be more open about it with your friends, it isn’t good to keep it bottled up. If they’re your friends they won’t have a problem with it- which they shouldn’t.”

 

“I don't want it being weird even for a minute in their eyes. Sure my friend is friends with two girls that are dating but. They’re girls. I don’t know how he’d feel about me if he knew.” he put his head in his hands for a second. Everything was a headache. He continued.

 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t be passive in things like this anymore. I learned to fight for those I loved and I thought I was doing so good? Why is it different now in only this situation? I need to get more control over this...I don’t like the idea of it but what else am I supposed to do?”

 

“You really remind me of my daughter.” the man said, small smile on his face- sigh on his lips.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that you need to live life comfortably. You can’t just want self control when you don’t understand things or you don’t like them. The man that denies himself the loaf of bread starves. That’s what my daughter always said. You’re at a young age, you don’t have to hate yourself. You don’t have to feel dumb for silly mistakes and misunderstandings. I remember my daughter had a friend that she liked. She really liked her and even dreamed of marrying her some day! But she never told her friend, every little misunderstanding hurt my daughter. You need to communicate with yourself and your friends. She did neither.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s going to be a struggle no matter what, but you want your loved ones to climb that mountain with you don’t you? It’s fine.”

 

“I don’t think I hate myself. I just think I do really stupid things.” Jian confessed, bringing a spoonful of curry to his mouth.

 

“Why do you think they’re stupid?” his elder countered.

 

“Because it’s not what everyone else wants from me…” he’d managed to fall back into bad habits. He’d never realized how hard it was to go back to how things were. It took dedication and what was he doing? Crying in a restaurant at ten pm to some stranger he didn’t even know.

 

“That’s a form of self hate. You need to be happy with your decisions because you made them for yourself.”

 

“I’m used to giving to others not myself.” Jian laughed. He felt a little embarrassed telling a stranger so much about himself, but that was fine. He felt safe here with a man who he didn’t know the name of that treated him as if he were his given son.

 

“It’s okay to be selfish.”

 

Jian finished his dinner and drank his hot chocolate, relishing in the warmth that settled in his chest. He felt a lot better. Not good, not fully answered, but better.

 

“I’ll drive you home.”

 

“You don’t have to do that…?”

 

“Hashimoto. You don’t have to worry, it’s still raining. Someone like you shouldn’t be walking in the streets so late at night while it’s raining.” Jian hesitantly agreed and told his new friend his address.

 

About halfway there Jian realized something he hadn’t noticed before.

 

“Hashimoto san what happened to your daughter.” Hashimoto took his eyes off of the road for a moment, white light illuminating his face. Jian was leveled the most haunting look he’d ever received.

 

“She’s gone.” Neither spoke for the remaining duration.

 

He looked out the window and frowned to himself.

 

He wanted to be selfish.

 

Chatlog # 33 Wed. 2009. 7. 19 2230  
  
petittwister is **[online]**

  
petittwister is [ **to not be disturbed]**

  
  
digimonlover: oh you’re on

  
digimonlover: what’s up?

  
  
petittwister: I got stood up.

  
  
digimonlover: whaaaaat?? That’s unbelievable

  
  
petittwister: He said “see you later” and I waited.

  
  
digimonlover: how long did you wait

  
  
petittwister: Four hours. The owner drove me home.

  
  
digimonlover: FOUR HOURS

  
  
digimonlover: HE LEFT YOU STAND THERE FOR FOUR HOURS??

  
  
digimonlover: is he an idiot??

  
  
petittwister: Yeah, he is.

  
  
digimonlover: why’d the owner drive you home?

 

digimonlover: he wasn't a creep was he

 

  
petittwister: No. He said I reminded him of his daughter. I was soaking wet from the rain and he said it wasn’t safe for someone like me to walk home alone that late.

 

digimonlover: i’m glad you got home safe i was worried about you

 

petittwister: It’s okay. Really. Don't worry about me I'm just… really upset. I thought we'd hang out and then maybe he could spend the night. We walk to school together most days and anyways. But we haven't been able to *hangout*.

 

digimonlover: what a dick

 

digimonlover: why do you even hang out with him?

 

petittwister: He’s my friend. He's never done something like this before. If I had realized he wasn't coming I would've called and asked him why earlier.

 

digimonlover: that sounds horrible, if he were really your friend then he would be man enough to not stand you up with no explanation

 

petittwister: Leave him alone. It’s not like you know him.

 

digimonlover: you’re defending him?

 

petittwister: He’s one of my best friends...I’m just mad.

 

petittwister: Mad at him… Mad at myself.

 

digimonlover: :’(

 

digimonlover: i’d never stand you up, jia!!

 

petittwister: I know you’d never stand me up.

 

digimonlover: <3 <3

 

petittwister: I need to go to bed, I’m tired and cold.

 

digimonlover: good night, sweet dreams!

 

petittwister: ….. .

 

petittwister: <3

 

petittwister **is [offline]**

 

Takato’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the heart she had sent him. Jia must be really cute to be so embarrassed using a simple <3\. But… who left someone as kind as her out in the rain to wait four hours? What an asshole.

 

He undressed for bed and stared at the ceiling, mind racing and cheeks flushed a light red. Jia had sent him a heart.

 

He fell asleep after staring at the ceiling for an hour, blissful smile lighting up his face.

 

In class the next day Jian refused to talk to him. He refused to speak to him for three days and three nights. His nose dripped and his eyes were bloodshot like he’d gotten a horrible cold. Jian kept up his silent treatment until they finally went on summer break. On the final day all he said was a simple “Have a good summer.”

 

Chatlog # 43 Sun. 2009. 7. 26  1200

 

digimonlover: jia i don’t know what to do

 

petittwister: What’s wrong?

 

digimonlover: my best friend won’t talk to me!! i don’t know what i did wrong and i feel so bad!! i don’t want him feeling bad

 

petittwister: Maybe you forgot something?

 

digimonlover: ??

 

petittwister: Maybe you forgot an important date? Did you forget something you were supposed to do together? Did you say something that could’ve hurt him?

 

digimonlover: of course not

 

digimonlover: jian and i were just fine!!

 

digimonlover: i never forget stuff important!

 

digimonlover: wait

 

digimonlover: wait a minute

 

digimonlover: I FORGOT CAUSE I WAS TALKING TO YOU

 

digimonlover: THANKS FOR THE HELP

 

digimonlover **is [idle]**

 

Takato felt like banging his head against a wall. Jia had distracted him from his promise to Jian. He was just as bad of a guy as Jia’s friend that had stood her up. God...did Jian wait for him?

 

He fumbled for his cellphone and dialed Jian’s number as quickly as his trembling fingers could manage.

 

Jian picked up on the first ring, unable to say a word of greeting before Takato cut in.

 

“Lee kun I’m so so so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you waiting. You probably think I'm a horrible best friend!” Takato felt like tears were prickling at his eyes, like sharp crystals. He was at the brink of tears, they stubbornly stayed at just the edge.

 

“Of course not.” Jian’s voice came out clear.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“You're my best friend. I could never hate you!” Jian reassured, by they point he sounded like he was whispering a secret. Takato swallowed against the lump in his throat.

 

“I’m still really sorry! Let me make it up to you tonight!” and then “Are you busy.” Jian went nearly silent for a moment, Takato could only hear the fumble of computer keys and the periodic hitch in breath from his friend.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“It’s hard typing one handed and if I mess something up that could end up costing me a lot of money. I wanted to finish this so I could give you my full focus.”

 

“Oh, what are you filling out?”

 

“Billing information. I’m buying some over seas Digimon card misprints.” After another minute the clicking and typing ceased completely. “Make it up to me how?”

 

“I’ll take you out tonight! You can sleep over at my house afterwards and watch Pokemon?”

 

When Jian spoke he sounded absolutely appalled “It’s like we haven’t been friends for the past six years.”

 

“Just kidding~ let’s watch what you want to watch? I think we have movies that you like here?” Takato scratched his head, wondering.

 

“Or we could watch 02? Last rewatch we only got to Miyako and Hikari’s jogress…” Takato grinned though he knew Jian couldn’t see it.

 

“That sounds good to me! My parents will leave us be, I know you get embarrassed around them… It’s like they have some kind of dirt on you.” Takato wouldn’t doubt that his parents probably did.

 

“Ah, wait. You want to meet where we were supposed to? Can I shower?”

 

“Yeah, feel free to! I’m going to meet you at your place and bike you to the restaurant, okay?”

 

“You don’t need to I know where it is.” Jian tried to decline but Takato’s sure that his pout had traveled through the phone.

 

“I owe you, c’mon, okay?”

 

“Fine, I’m not sure how I’ll ride with you though.”

 

“On the spokes on the back. You’ll have to rest your hands on my shoulders though.”

 

“Isn’t that awkward?”

 

“No, it’s fine! No need to worry.”

 

Takato hung up his phone with a quick goodbye. He’d make this up to his friend. It wasn’t fair how he’d treated his friend.

 

When he got to Jian’s the other boy was already waiting for him, hair still waterlogged, a few droplets sliding down his neck. He wore a dark blue zip up hoodie that he distantly suspected he’d bought it for his friend but for the life of him could not remember when. It contrasted with the muted orange of his t-shirt underneath.

 

Takato found himself vaguely jealous of how comfortable Jian could look wearing jean shorts. He didn’t have as thick of hair as Takato did but they were there nonetheless. He’d taken to wearing longer pants after he’d hit puberty. The thin sweatpants he wore now still made him sweat as much as Jian- if not more.

 

The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet after the small fuss Jian had made at the start. He’d freaked out, worried that he’d be too much weight for Takato to comfortably ride with. Sure he wasn’t as strong and generally fit as Jian, but he still carried around sacks of flour for his parents. That was really killer on his abs and when he’d started experiencing growing pains during puberty… that hadn’t been fun.

 

“Should we really be riding this, isn’t this the bike you make deliveries with?”

 

“No worries!” Takato turned his head around partially to wink at his friend. “What my parents don’t know won’t hurt them.”

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jian insisted on opening the door. A sweat slicked hand fumbled for all of five seconds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get the first chapter out. I'll probably edit for errors later.
> 
> * 2/17/17 fixed minor spelling, grammar, and other errors. Before talking to my friend I thought the Tamers kids were eleven not ten at the start of the series.


End file.
